


Icarus & The Sun [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [7]
Category: Community (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complicated - Freeform, Digital Art, District 12, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Fusion, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2013, Pretty things, Rebellion, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Victors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/943743">Icarus & The Sun</a> by us_overlooked, for Het Bang 2013.</p><p>Fic summary: " “Love,” Britta says it softly. Her cheeks flush at the idea of it. It’s the sort of thing Capitol people will like - the games forcing the kids into another’s arms. “We sell them on the idea of love. Sponsors are the only people left who believe in it.”<br/>“As flowery as that is,” Jeff says, “that just may work.”<br/>Hunger Games victors Jeff and Britta decide to help a pair of star-crossed tributes. Things go awry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus & The Sun [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usoverlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/gifts).



_Title Art_

_The Confession_

_Loyalty_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you _Harry Potter_ for multiple feast scenes - you saved my photoshopping life.


End file.
